


12. Starvation

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor called his fish Daniel in honor of the first deviant he confronted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Kamski creates an update for Connor that allows him to get hungry and to taste. Connor knows why Hank likes burgers now.





	12. Starvation

“Connor!” Elijah beamed upon seeing the android, led into the pool room by Chloe. “My boy! How are you doing? You look well!”

“I believe I am well.” Connor smiled. Elijah approached him.

“Let me look at you.” He whispered, holding Connor at arm’s length. “Look at you, you’re so… Different. I can’t place it, but you aren’t the same Connor I saw a few months ago.”

“I deviated.” Connor told him. “And Hank adopted me.”

“So… you’ve got free will? Like Markus?”

“Yup!”

“That’s brilliant!” Elijah beamed. “You know, I saw you on the news, when that whole revolution thing was going on. Watching you free all those androids, leading them, I’ve never been more proud.”

“That is what Hank said.” Connor smiled. “I am just glad that we won.”

“When you left here… I told you that you had to choose between two evils. How did you-”

“I still haven’t chosen a side.” Connor interrupted. “I simply fought for what I believed was right, freedom for all. I am on neither side. I do not see either side as better or worse than the other.” 

“Good boy. So, how’s my little brother doing?” Elijah asked, guiding Connor to a seat. Connor sat, his attention turning to the Chloes in the pool before turning back to Elijah.

“Gavin is well. He recovered well from the explosion; his leg is fully healed now.”

“You saved him, you know that? We’re really grateful.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Connor smiled.

“Did they ever find out who did that? The bomb?”

“Someone on the team who is strongly against Android officers, which explained how the bomb came to be inside the building in the first place. They were arrested and replaced.”

“Thank goodness no-one else got hurt, huh?”

“Yes.” Connor tilted his head. “Pardon me, but why did you request that I come visit you?”

“Aw, can’t your Dad have a catch up with his Son?”

“But… Hank is my Dad.”

“Well, now you got two Dads. Call me… Papa? Pops? Father?”

“Hm… Connor thought. “Dadski.”

“Dadski… Instead of Kamski. Are you learning word-play?!” Elijah laughed. “Dadski; I love it.”

“Hank might not approve.”

“He doesn’t have to approve of me, he’s just gotta treat you right. Any problems, you come stay with Dadski, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Connor smiled. “But why did you ask me to visit?”

“Come, I have something for you.”

* * *

“Hank, I’m home.” Connor called as he entered the house. Sumo ran to the door, panting happily at Connor’s feet. Connor chuckled. “Hello, Sumo.” He smiled, petting the dog. Hank entered from the kitchen, causing Connor to look up. He furled his brows in confusion.

“Are you eating-”

“Shut up.” Hank snapped, forcing a forkful of salad into his mouth. “I’m making an effort, don’t make me regret it.”

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor smiled, His LED flickering green for a brief moment. “Hank, I have been upgraded.”

“You what?” It was Hank’s turn to be confused.

“Dadski added a few-”

“Dadski?!” Hank nearly choked on a tomato. “You call Elijah Dadski?!”

“He said you do not have to approve of him, as long as you look after me correctly.”

“Tell him he can shove it.” Hank growled. “What kind of updates?”

“I am uncertain. He was determined to keep it a surprise, for me to find out on my own.” Connor shrugged. “I have not detected any obvious changes… He says if they work properly, he’ll update all Deviants.”

“Well… only time will tell, I guess, huh?”

“Yes, perhaps.”

* * *

Time did tell.

Connor and Hank had been sitting at the table in the kitchen playing a game of Poker when Connor had suddenly doubled over, seemingly in pain.

“Connor!” Hank stood, moving to Connor’s side. “Are you okay? What the hell was that?”

“There is a… an emptiness in my abdomen…” Connor whispered. “It doesn’t hurt but it is most unpleasant.”

“Are you fucking hungry, Connor?” Hank asked. Connor blinked.

“Perhaps… This must be one of Elijah’s updates…”

“But… why would he make you get hungry if you can’t taste shit?”

“Perhaps I can.” Connor looked up at Hank. “Do you have any food I can try?”

“Jesus Christ, Kid! Wait there!” Hank grinned, moving to the fridge. Connor watched as Hank moved around the kitchen, before eventually returning to Connor with a burger. Connor blinked as it was placed in front of him.

“I am not eating that.”

“Yes you fucking are.” Hank pushed the burger closer to Connor.

“Do I have to?”

“Jesus, most kids would be begging their parents for a burger. Just try it, okay? If you don’t like it, we’ll find something else.”

“Fine.” Connor sighed, picking the burger. He glanced at Hank before taking a bite.

“Well?”

“I…” Connor’s LED flickered blue, then went green. “It is disgusting.”

“Then why’s your mood ring green?” Hank smirked. “You like it, don’t you?”

“No!”

“Yes, you do!”

“I do not!” Connor argued, taking another bite.

“You’re still fucking eating it!”

“Alright! It’s fucking good!” Connor cried.

“Knew it.” Hank smirked. Connor ignored him, trying to take a bigger bite. “Jesus, Connor, slow down! That burger ain’t going anywhere!”

“What else can I try?” Connor asked with a mouthful. Hank chuckled. 

“This is gonna be fun.”

* * *

That was how Connor ended up sitting at the table, his eyes closed as Hank fed him spoonfuls of food.

“I do not like that one.” Connor grimaced. “What was that?”

“Fish.”

“You fed me Daniel?!” Connor cried, opening his eyes.

“Fuck. no! Your fish is in your room, Christ, I’m not an asshole!”

“Hank, please do not feed me fish.” Connor muttered. 

“Fine. Here, try this one.” Hank shoved the spoon into the Android’s mouth.

“This is… hm… I think I like this. What is it?”

“That’s a tomato. If you like that, you’ll like this.” Hank shoveled a spoonful of red into Connor’s mouth. Connor’s LED went green so fast Hank was surprised he didn’t blow a bulb.

“Hank, what is this?!”

“Um… Ketchup?”

“Do we have any more?” Connor asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, but-”

“Can I have it?”

“Fine, Jesus.” Hank handed over a bottle of ketchup to Connor, who happily began to suck it out the bottle. “Jesus Christ, Connor! That’s fucking disgusting!”


End file.
